Episode 8052 (1st February 2013)
Plot Lewis blackmails Kylie. He promises her sordid secret is safe if in return she gets him Gail's bank account log-in and password. Kylie's sickened but has to agree. Sylvia arrives back from America unannounced. Roy and Hayley are surprised to see her. Sophie tells Sally and Kevin she's seeing Jenna that evening. Sally and Kevin are disapproving. Tracy turns up to start work at Underworld but Carla's quick to override Rob's decision and sends her packing. Tracy's furious. Tyrone and Fiz wait nervously in the Cragg Street Children's Contact Centre for the social worker to arrive with Ruby. Meanwhile Kirsty phones the Centre and lies, telling them Ruby has a temperature and is too ill to see Tyrone. Sylvia explains that Milton's daughter is visiting him so she thought she would give them some time on their own together. Lewis tells Gail it's time to call the family together and announce their Italian plans. Hating herself for becoming embroiled in his devious scam, Kylie hands Lewis Gail's internet banking log-in and password. Gail confides in Sally that she has taken out a loan against the house and she and Lewis are moving to Italy. Sally's warns her she could be making a terrible mistake. The social worker breaks the news to Tyrone that Kirsty has cancelled Ruby's visit. Tyrone's incensed and vows to have it out with Kirsty. Lewis slips a DVD which he's recorded on to Gail's book shelf. Rob persuades Carla to give Tracy a trial in packing as they're short-staffed. Sophie and Jenna head out for a meal. Sophie tentatively holds Jenna's hand. At Gail's request, Audrey, David, Kylie and Nick assemble at No.8. Gail receives a text from Lewis telling her he's running late and to go ahead without him. Roy and Hayley are bemused when a trunk is delivered to the café from Milton. Gail announces that she's borrowed £40,000 against the house and she and Lewis are moving to Italy. David and Nick are stunned whilst Audrey is disgusted that not only has Gail stolen her man but her dream too. Nick receives a text from Lewis instructing Gail to play the DVD which he's left on the shelf. As David switches on the DVD, Gail listens with horror as Lewis appears on the screen, telling her how he duped her in an act of cold revenge. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Karl Munro - John Michie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Delivery Man - Steven Radford (Credited as "Steven Redford") *Social Worker - Deborah Brian Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Cragg Street Children's Contact Centre - Reception Notes *First appearance of Sylvia Goodwin since 3rd August 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis blackmails Kylie to get Gail's bank account log-in and password for him; Sylvia arrives back from America unannounced; Tracy prepares to start work in the factory, but Carla is quick to overrule Rob's decision and turns her away; and Sophie and Jenna head out for a meal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,950,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "Is that you... Mother?" Sylvia Goodwin: "No, it's the Dalai Lama but me robes are in the wash. Well don't just stand there with yer sausage in yer hand, pay the man. I say man... the way he's handling my luggage you'd best take one of these bananas in case he wants a tip!" Category:2013 episodes